


They'll Call Anyone A Hero In Kirkwall

by EveanWynter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Identity Issues, Implied Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveanWynter/pseuds/EveanWynter
Summary: Malcolm Hawke passes away when his children are very young leaving Leandra Hawke struggling to care for three children. Thayris sets about helping his family in any way he can, at first simply begging on the streets, but eventually the money isn't enough so he learns to pick pockets and locks and sometimes sells himself.He is there when they go to Kirkwall garnering a name for himself in the underworld. Thayris will never be the hero Kirkwall expects, but They'll Call Anyone A Hero In Kirkwall.





	1. Humble Would Be An Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> I will be trying to post new chapters every Tuesday.
> 
> This is alternate universe. The timeline is vastly different!

Thayris was almost into his eighth summer when his father died and it didn't take long for him to notice how hard it was for his mother to feed all three of her children and herself and so he set about helping her by begging on the Lothering streets. Chantry Mothers were the best, giving him coins and food when they could, which he took home. His mother wasn't in any position to turn the coin her eldest child brought home away so she took the coins and simply asked her eldest not to do anything that'd get him in trouble. For a couple years, begging was fine, but then Thayris felt the tell-tale signs of being a mage. Magic had killed his father and he wanted no part of that. Desperately Thayris sought a way to change himself. One overheard Templar conversation later and Thayris had his answers; an illegal potion that bound magic. For that he needed money, however, and so he turned to learning anything and everything he could, slipping away to the seedier places where even seedier people were willing to teach the young boy a few tricks. Picking pockets was a lot harder than they made it seem, but they assured him he'd get better with time, and a lot of practice. A few owed debts got Thayris his potion however. Thayris was soon bringing home more coin, and if his mother was suspicious, she said nothing about it. She was in a position where she couldn't turn down the coin. She couldn't let the youngest two starve. And Thayris was no longer a child. He was a young man helping care for his family. She did however worry about him. By sixteen, Thayris was an accomplished thief, learning everything the seedier folks of Lothering could teach him, except how to fight with a blade. He had turned that down. He wasn't one for violence. Thayris knew how to pick locks and pockets, he knew poisons and antidotes, with that came the random knowledge of healing potions, he knew how to make traps and how to disarm them as well, and he knew how to remain silent and unseen. Thayris had also learned how to  _talk_ and how to  _listen_ and anytime the young man needed that little bit of extra money, well Thayris was a lovely looking young man. He wasn't home much, but he did make a point of going once a week to give his mother the money he could to help with the twins. She was warm and didn't ask any questions. She feared pushing him away if she confronted him and while she had heard rumors of him slipping into taverns with all manner of people she worried, but felt it no longer her place to talk to him about it.

  


Thayris was twenty-two when they had to flee Lothering due to the Blight. He was there for his family as always, though when it came to fighting darkspawn he wasn't exactly useful. Maker how he wished he had taken those lessons with a blade now. Carver knew how to fight, Bethany had her magic, and Thayris helped their mother along the path. They had waited very late to leave Lothering, darkspawn at their heels. Bethany cast fire behind them blocking the narrow path they had just come through. The darkspawn that had been following them stopped at the fire.

“Wait! Where are we going?” Bethany stopped panting as she tried to catch her breath. They had been running for awhile now, but Thayris thought despite the fire, they shouldn't be stopping.

“Away from the darkspawn. Where else?” Carver looked at Bethany as he stopped as well. Their mother stopped and so Thayris did as well.

“And then where? We can't just wander aimlessly!” Bethany looked at them. Thayris didn't think it was a good time to be talking about this.

“We need to get somewhere safe then we can figure out where to go.” Thayris's voice was soft. He was rather small for his family at around five foot five inches. With black hair that he had recently cut so it only fell to his ears in a messy sort of way, his light green eyes was what got most people. They were very expressive though he had learned to control what emotions he showed.

“We can go to Kirkwall.” Their mother said looking at them all. It wasn't a bad idea, definitely far enough away from the Blight so they wouldn't have to worry about settling somewhere then having to run again because of it.

“That wouldn't be my first choice.” Carver rubbed the back of his head stories of Kirkwall wasn't the best, but what town didn't have it's share of issues.

“There's a lot of Templars in Kirkwall, Mother.” Bethany was an apostate and while Thayris was as well he didn't worry about it with the potion he still took Templars never knew he was a mage.

“I know that, but we still have family there- and an estate.” Their mother said Bethany sighed softly she obviously wasn't fond of the idea. Thayris didn't really blame her. Kirkwall was known for having lots of Templars and if he wasn't taking the potion then he would probably be worried about that as well.

“Then we need to get to Gwaren and take ship.” Everyone nodded as Bethany talked. Hopefully they could make it to Gwaren.

“If we survive that long. I'll just be happy to get out of here.” Carver glanced behind them. The darkspawn still stood at the fire wall Bethany had made. They headed off again, but quickly ran into darkspawn in front of them. They killed the darkspawn and kept running. They ended up meeting a Templar and a women also fighting darkspawn, in the fight the Templar ended up getting injured. The woman saved the Templars life. When the fight was over the women tended to the Templar.

“Stop squirming, Wesley. You'll make it worse.” The women looked over his wound and bandaged it as best as she could, but it didn't look good. He seemed more interested in Bethany though.

“Apostate, keep your distance.” He backed away from them while the women sighed. It was a soft sigh barely audible.

“Well, the Maker has a sense of humor. Darkspawn and now a Templar, I thought they all abandoned Lothering.” Bethany's voice was cold.

“The spawn are clear in the intent, but a mage is always unknown. The Order dictates.”

“Wesley.” The women interrupted Wesley. “Dear, they saved us. The Maker understands.” He glanced at Bethany then visibly sagged.

“Of course.” He nodded to Bethany. Thayris hoped this meant they could just go on their way.

“I am Aveline Vallen. This is my husband, Ser Wesley. We can hate each other when we're safe from the horde.” Aveline was fairly tall with red hair and she obviously knew how to fight and it was also obvious she loved her husband. Wesley was also tall with short black hair. Bethany nodded obviously accepting the temporary truce.

“For now- if its alright- we move with you.” Aveline looked hopeful. Thayris had no problem with them, but it wasn't just his choice so he said nothing. It would probably be easier to fight their way to Gwaren with more though.

“Another blade between us and the darkspawn. Yes please.” Carver nodded at them. Thayris always believed the Carver wanted to be a Templar, but with mages in the family had felt it something he shouldn't do.

“So long as the horde is their first concern.” Bethany glanced at Wesley as she spoke obviously with who she didn't trust.

“My duty is clear, but that... is for another day.” Wesley waved his hand a bit as if pushing something aside and smiled at them. In times like these... well as Aveline had said surely the Maker would forgive.

“North is cut off. We barely escaped the main body of the horde.”

“Then we're trapped! The Wilds are to the south! That's no way out!” Carver said as their mother put her hands over her mouth.

“If the options are south or die. I'll take my chances with south.” Thayris kept his voice soft. What other options did they have? It seemed to do the trick because they all got moving after that, Thayris helping their mother and the injured Wesley. They topped a hill to a large flat area and were attacked by an ogre. Thayris pulled Wesley out of the way as the younger siblings attacked it. The ogre grabbed Carver and slammed him into the ground several times their mother raced to his side as the ogre dropped Carver's body and roared. Bethany and Aveline managed to kill it the ogre fell with a loud thud.

“Carver, wake up. The battle is over, we are fine.” Their mother was on her knees beside Carver, but Carver was dead already.

“I'm sorry, Mistress. Your son is gone.” Aveline moved to their mother along with Bethany while Thayris tended to Wesley having hurt the already injured man when he'd pulled him out of the way.

“No! These things will not take Carver!” Their mother cradled Carver's body gently brushing his hair and crying.

“He died to protect us. We must go. He wouldn't want his sacrifice to be meaningless.” Bethany knelt as she spoke gently resting her hand on their mothers shoulder.

“Allow me to commend your son's soul to the Maker, Mistress.” Wesley moved next to them closing his eyes as he recited a prayer. “Ashes we were, and ashes we become. Maker, give this young man a place at your side. Let us take comfort in the peace he has found in eternity.”

“I will never forget you, Carver.” Their mother lay him down and made sure his eyes were closed, then both Bethany and her climbed to their feet. They were to late to get away though a large number of darkspawn was heading their way and it looked very dire like they had no way to get out of this. For a second everyone thought it got worse when a dragon swept over them, but the dragon attacked the darkspawn, burning them then landing and morphing into a formidable looking woman. She wore what looked like armor and had long white hair, some up it wrapped in twine making it look like four horns. Thayris helped Wesley lay down and moved to stand beside his sister. Thayris knew this woman could talk his sister in circles and help might be needed. Close up he could see the woman had yellow predator like eyes and they chilled Thayris.

“Well, well, what have we here? It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now it seems they arrive in hordes!” Thayris tilted his head a bit not exactly sure what to say to her.

“Thank-you for helping us. That was impressive. Where did you learn how to turn into a dragon?” The woman turned her attention to Thayris as he spoke.

“Perhaps I am a dragon. If so, count yourself lucky. The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite.” Which was true, the smell was terrible and it made Thayris's stomach roll a bit, though luckily he didn't get sick. “If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know you are heading in the wrong direction.”

“Wait! You can't just leave us here!” Bethany asked sounding outraged and sad all at the same time like she was kind of accepting their fate.

“Can I not? I spotted a most curious sight; a might ogre, vanquished! Who could preform such a feat? But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe... for the moment. Is that not enough?” Thayris had to agree in a weird sort of way, but it would be nice if she would help them get to Gawain.

“You could help us get to Gawain.” Bethany instantly replied.

“You could show me that trick of yours. That looks useful.” Bethany gave Thayris a dirty look, but the woman laughed.

“I daresay it is! Such a clever tongue you have. Tell me clever child: how do you tended to outrun the Blight?” She was looking at Thayris and not Bethany now. She liked the clever tongue of the boy and she felt a bit of magic from him, but it was hidden there was something interesting about him.

“We need to get to Kirkwall in the Free Marches.” Bethany replied again Thayris didn't add anything this time.

“Kirkwall? My, but that is quite a voyage you plan. So far... simply to flee the darkspawn.” The woman looked over the group.

“We have family and an estate there.” Bethany gestured towards their mother. Thayris wasn't so sure about giving a stranger such information even if she had saved them.

“Any better suggestions? I hear the Deep Roads are vacant now.” Thayris got another dirty look from Bethany for his comment, but again the woman laughed.

“Oh, you I like!” Her words made Thayris smile she kept her attention on him as she spoke again. “Hurtled into the chaos, you fight- and the world will shake before you.” She turned away and looked out over the valley crossing her arms over her chest. “Is it fate or chance? I can never decide.” She stared out at the world for a few moments then turned back to face the group. “It appears fortune smile on us both today. I may be able to help you yet.”

“There must be a catch.” Thayris was suspicious of how she was suddenly willing to help them. She laughed again.

“There is always a catch. Life is a catch. I suggest you catch it while you can!” Thayris tilted his head a bit. The woman sounded a little... crazy.

“Maybe we shouldn't trust her. I don't even know what she is.” Bethany edged away a bit obviously nervous about the strange women.

“I know what she is. The Witch of the Wilds.” Aveline had went to Wesley's side and was tending the injured man, but she spoke from her spot of kneeling at her injured husbands side. The woman shrugged her shoulders.

“Some call me that. Also Flemeth. Asha'bellanar. An 'old hag who talks to much!'” She chuckled after the last one. “Does it matter? I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a 'Witch of the Wilds?'”

“You would go through all that trouble to have something delivered?” Thayris shifted nervously the way she looked at him made him nervous.

“I have... an appointment to keep. It is far more convenient this way. Happily, you're not without your own needs.” Thayris didn't really see any other way out of this situation and this seemed almost like an unfair trade on Flemeth's part.

“How much trouble will this delivery be, exactly?” He glanced at the group no one seemed really against the taking her offer.

“About as much trouble as my saving your lives not five minutes ago.” She had a point there.

“Good point.” Thayris muttered. She laughed obviously having heard him.

“If you knew my daughter, you'd know how seldom I hear that.” She smiled a soft sort of fond smile and he got the feeling that while they didn't get along she did care for her daughter.

“We accept your help.” She nodded a bit as he spoke.

“There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari.” She held out a simple looking amulet and Thayris took it slipping it over his head so he wouldn't lose it. “Do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full. Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter...” Flemeth turned to look at Wesley. The man was corrupted and badly already. Aveline stood up.

“No! Leave him alone!” Thayris smiled at her dedicated to her husband, but he would die anyway.

“What has been done to your man is within his blood already.” Flemeth looked sad and her voice was softer as she spoke to Aveline.

“You lie!” Aveline shouted.

“She's right, Aveline. I can feel the corruption inside me.” Wesley's voice was soft and he sounded like he was in pain. Thayris hadn't ever seen the corruption up close, but from what he heard it generally took longer than this.

“There must be something we can do.” Thayris knelt by the injured Templar.

“The only cure I know is to become a Grey Warden and the last are now beyond your reach.” Flemeth turned away obviously waiting for them to do something with Wesley. Aveline knelt on the other side of Wesley.

“Aveline. Listen to me.” He took her hand with his eyes pleading.

“You can't ask me this! I won't!” She looked away obviously upset Thayris understood.

“Please. The corruption is a slow death. I can't...”

“It is up to you Aveline.” Thayris whispered softly. “If it would make you feel better I can...” He trailed off she would know what he meant.

“I will.” Wesley smiled and pulled a dagger from his belt which Aveline used to end his life. they moved Carvers body beside his and whispered prayers for him. Bethany gave a spark of magic life, giving her twin and the Templar a proper funeral.

“Without an end there can be no peace.” Flemeth told them her words oddly comforted Thayris. “It gets no easier.” She looked right at Thayris. “Your struggles have only just began.” Those words took away the comfort he had felt earlier. With that she turned and led them away.

  


Flemeth led them into the Wilds, along long forgotten paths that she seemed to know well. Silently past the horde and to Gwaren. They didn't talk much during the walk, but Flemeth kept casting thoughtful looks at Thayris and he didn't know what to think of those looks. It worried him. At Gwaren they took ship to Kirkwall, bidding Flemeth goodbye they set off.

 


	2. Fingers In All The Honey Pots

The ship took two weeks, but by that time Thayris had gotten over his seasickness and had made good with a few crew members by doing odd jobs for better food for himself, his family, and Aveline. Aveline had protested, but she could hardly move around the ship and so couldn't do jobs to get herself better food. They fed everyone, but Thayris was able to get much better with the work he did. Thayris picked up a few things, like tying various knots, which he planned on continuing to practice even when he was on land again.

The statues that welcomed people to Kirkwall were intimidating and the Gallows where they landed looked very much like the prison it had used to be used as. As everyone was getting off, the Captain came onto the deck.

“You, boy.” Several guys stopped, but the large man was pointing at Thayris. Thayris waved his family and Aveline onward and walked over to the man.

“Yes sir?” Thayris inclined his head a bit to the man. The guy pulled a pouch out and offered it to Thayris.

“I saw what you did. It was worth more than the food.” Thayris took the pouch feeling it had some coins inside it.

“Thank-you sir.” He tucked the pouch into a pocket the Captain nodded and shooed him off the ship. Thayris joined his family on the dock and looked around. Refugees idled around, with a lot of them crowded around what looked like a guard. They carefully made their way forward, and Thayris kept his quick hands to himself as they went.

“They're not letting anyone into the city.” A lady muttered to her companion as they passed by. That didn't sound good. Their mother stopped and looked at the lady.

“What? That can't be!” The lady just nodded then moved off with her companion. Thayris looked around there were a lot of other refugees in the area.

“It's true. Look a them all.” Aveline gestured to all the refugees crowding the area. Bethany stepped forward looking at the crowd.

“They're Fereldans, just like us. Fleeing for their lives.” Bethany looked at their mother then away glancing at Thayris for a moment looking puzzled.

“And they would throw us all back to the wolves. Unbelievable.” Aveline shook her head and made a disgusted sort of noise.

“With as many as have probably fled here. I am only surprised they let us dock.” Thayris shrugged his shoulders a city couldn't possible take all the refugees in at some point they had to turn people away.

“We need to find my brother Gamlen. Our family has always been highly regarded in Kirkwall. He can do something, I'm sure of it!” Their mother headed for the guard that everyone else was crowding around and everyone followed her.

“Let's hope he received your letter.” Bethany said as they walked Thayris hadn't know their mother had even sent a letter and he wondered when she had done so, but supposed it didn't really matter. Aveline glanced at him. They had all been introduced on the boat and she knew their mother and Bethany well enough, but as always Thayris had kept himself busy.

“So Thayris is your brother?” Aveline asked carefully like she was worried about upsetting someone. Their mother looked uncomfortable. She felt as if she had failed her eldest.

“Yes. He wasn't home much, but he'd bring toys for me and Carver a lot” She didn't know what Thayris did for the family and he liked it that way. He had tried hard to keep his younger siblings from having to grow up to fast. Aveline nodded the answer had only left more questions, but one look at their mother told her it wasn't a good subject. Obviously Bethany didn't exactly know much of her older brother. They finally got to the guard that everyone was trying to talk to.

“Get back o the crowd, you lot. Trying to bully your way through won't get you into Kirkwall any faster!” The guard gestured them back Thayris tilted his head they hadn't pushed anyone getting up here and there wasn't a line.

“So you do intend to let us in?” Aveline asked.

“Ha! We have enough poor of our own in the Free Marches. We don't need you refugees piling up here like a middens heap!” The guard shook his head he obviously didn't like refugees or maybe he just had something against Fereldans.

“Tell us who is in charge, who we can speak with and we will be out of your hair.” The guard seemed taken aback by Thayris's words, but nodded at bit.

“Talk to Captain Ewald. If you have business in city or coin you should get in.” He pointed up some stairs and Thayris figured that was the direction that the Captain they needed to speak with was.

“Thank-you sir.” Thayris inclined his head and herded the group off and up the stairs, through some winding streets lined with more refugees, and into a large open area where a bunch of men seemed to be talking to a guard. Thayris figured this was the Captain they needed to speak with.

“Let us through, you flaming blighter! We're not staying in this pit!” One of the guys yelled. All of them were in armor and had daggers on them and Thayris didn't see any other guards in the area.

“Then get back on your ship and leave, Kirkwall has no more room for refugees.” The Captain had red hair, a large great sword on his back, and was in full armor as well.

“The ship's already gone! We paid good coin to get here!” The man yelled the Captain shook his head a bit.

“You and half of Ferelden. There's nothing I can do! The city is full!” Their group stood there not sure what to do as the other group and the Captain spoke.

“One of the guards said you were letting in people who have business in the city.” Aveline said with a look on her face Thayris took the moment to step out and look at how much was in the pouch. It was what they paid to get to Kirkwall and a few extra gold coins. Thayris didn't think it'd be enough to get them entrance into the city.

“That's right! We've seen you let lots of people through!” The other man gestured angrily and the Captain let out a sigh.

“Citizens and merchants that make it worth our while. I'll assume that you don't have any more coin than these gentlemen?” The Captain looked at Aveline while gesturing to the guys that were here when they had arrived. “We've been letting you Fereldans in for months now. You're too late. There's no more room!” The for free went unsaid, but Thayris understood. Bribes would have to be paid.

“But we have family here. Doesn't that mean anything?” Bethany asked.

“I've hear claims like that a thousand times already. Trust me.” Thayris didn't really blame the Captain for being a little short with them especially with the job he had been left with. “We'll find some ships to take you all back to Ferelden- eventually. Until then, you stay here.”

“If you find our uncle, Gamlen Amell, you might just have a few less refugees bothering you.” Thayris gestured to his group.

“Gamlen. I know that name...” The Captain trailed off obviously trying to place the name.

“He's a nobleman here in the city. Our family has an estate.” Bethany looked hopeful. If Gamlen was a nobleman then he'd have the coin to get them into the city.

“A nobleman? The only Gamlen I know is a weasel who couldn't rub two coppers together. He comes back. I'll bring you to him. But I don't have time to...”

“What? You're going to let them through?” The other group was still there and now looked very angry.

“I didn't say anything about-” Again the Captain was interrupted.

“We've been here for four days! They just got here! That's it! We're carving our way out of here. Men!” The group of men attacked. Thayris ducked pulling his mother with him as he moved away from the fighting he knew she didn't know how to fight either. The Captain, Aveline, and Bethany fought with the group of men. Thayris thought it was a little dangerous for Bethany to join the fighting, but with no one else around, perhaps the Captain would say nothing about the magic she used. Thayris kept himself and their mother out of the fight. It didn't last long while the men carried weapons and had armor they didn't fight well and had no clue what to do against someone using magic. Once all the men lay dead the Captain stepped back shaking his head.

“Unbelievable. You all have my thanks. Look, I can't get you into the city. It's not my decision, but I'll find your uncle and bring him here.” The Captain ran a hand through his hair

“Thank-you sir.” Thayris responded the Captain walked off to talk to some other guards that had just shown up while the group made themselves comfortable in the Gallows.

Three days passed quickly, Thayris did what he could to get the group food and keep everyone relatively comfortable while they stayed in the Gallows. While he was gone one day Aveline approached the subject of Thayris again.

“So what does he do?” Their mother sighed at the question.

“I don't really know. He doesn't really talk about himself much.” Bethany responded while looking around for her brother. Thayris had been gone for several hours. Their mother didn't comment. She didn't really know what it was Thayris did, it was a silent agreement, she didn't ask and he didn't talk about it. Aveline frowned, frustrated with the lack of answers, but Thayris returned with food for them all and soon after that, Gamlen arrived to talk to them. Gamlen was older like their mother, though the years showed more on him with gray hair and pale blue eyes.

“Leandra! Damn, girl, the years haven't been kind to you.” He held his arms open and their mother ran into them embracing her brother he hugged back then stepped back looking over the group. “Let me say up front. I wasn't expecting this. The Blight, your husband dead... I'd, ah, figured you'd pretty much be Fereldan for life.” He stepped back holding her at arm length and looked her over then he looked at the group eyeing all of them.

“Oh, Gamlen. We came too late. My poor Carver didn't make it, Andraste guide him.” Leandra looked at the ground obviously still mourning her lost son.

“Oh, Maker save me. Leandra, don't drop this on me here. I don't even know if I can help you get in.” He rubbed a hand across his eyes.

“Can you at least get Mother in?” Thayris could figure out what to do for Bethany and Aveline later, his main concern right now was their mother.

“No. We stay together!” She gave Thayris a dirty look for the suggestion. Thayris shrugged his shoulders a bit.

“I was hoping to grease some palms, but the knight-commander's been cracking down. We're gonna need more grease.” So the bribe to get in the city was now higher than what he had been before. Thayris knew right now he definitely didn't have the coin and he was sure if here in the Gallows he could make the amount they would need.

“But... what about the estate? Surely Father left something when he died.” Their mother looked worried. Right now it wasn't safe to return to Ferelden.

“Right, about the estate... It's, uh, gone. To settle a debt. I've been meaning to write you.” Gamlen looked sorry, but Thayris wondered if it would have ever come up had they not come to Kirkwall. Their mother looked down looking defeated.

“Then there's no hope.” She muttered Gamlen patted her shoulder.

“Not quite. I know some people who might help... if you're not too delicate about the company you keep.” Thayris was suspicious of this, but he wasn't 'delicate' as his uncle had put it, about the company he kept.

“We don't have any choice.” Thayris said with a shrug of the shoulders.

“I talked to my contacts and I found a person who might be willing to pay your way into the city. The catch is you and your sister have to work off the debt. For a year.” Thayris was surprised by the amount of time two of them would need to work, but figured it it was something he could do then it wouldn't be a problem for him.

“A year!” Leandra looked shocked and like she didn't like the idea.

“It's the best I could do! Trust me when I say a bunch of refugees won't get a better option anywhere else.” Gamlen ran a hand through his hair. Thayris nodded he knew Gamlen was right. Considering this this was the best option they were going to get right now. It was this or leave.

“Who is this contact?” Thayris asked suspicious of this uncles 'contacts.'

“Athenril... I guess you might call her a smuggler. She can help. All you need to do is find her in the courtyard and convince her you're worth the trouble.” Thayris smiled at bit he didn't mind this at all smuggling would be just fine with his knowledge though he did wonder how his uncle knew smugglers.

“What type of work does this smuggler do?” He asked he would need to know if that included slave and such. Slavery wasn't something he believed in.

“Well, it won't be pretty working for her. She's a pretty small fish compared to some of the other thieves' guilds around here. But she's tough, she's fair and she never deals in slaves or flesh.” Gamlen shrugged his shoulders a bit.

“I will go talk to her. Stay here please.” He looked at Bethany who just nodded a bit unsure what else to say.

“Oh Gamlen, I don't know about this.” Leandra looked at Thayris. She knew this work wouldn't be hard for her eldest, but she didn't want to put him in that position again.

“It's a lot of coin, Leandra. Don't go expecting our name to carry the kind of weight is used to.” While they spoke Thayris slipped away it didn't take him long to find the woman his uncle spoke of. She was hiding in one of the dead end corridors with several of her people. She was an elf with auburn hair and blue eyes.

“Are you Athenril?” She looked him over noting he was alone. Gamlen had said something about a sister, but the girl wasn't here.

“Yes and you must be Gamlen's nephew. Interesting. However I was told there would be two that would work for me.” She looked beyond him as if his sister was hiding somewhere and would pop out.

“Just me. However you will find that I will be enough. In fact having me will be profitable for your business.” Thayris smiled a convincing smile. It was an open, honest looking thing that lied.

“He told us a great deal about you and your sister. It interest me greatly to have a mage helping out.” Thayris frowned at the idea that Gamlen had told these people that Bethany was a mage.

“Yes. However she knows nothing that would help you whereas I know a great many things. Let me prove it to you.” She looked him over again then thoughtfully nodded.

“There's a merchant named Cavril. Friend of the Templars, so they let him set up his little shop here in the Gallows. We supplied him in return for a piece of the take, but now he won't pay up. We can't go near him without him screaming for the guard- but you can. Get our money from him and I will take just you.” She led him to the open courtyard and pointed to the small shop set up. Thayris nodded and headed that way thinking over how to get the money from the man without a confrontation. He watched the man with the shop for awhile then when he and his little henchman were distracted he slid forward snagging the coin purse off the merchant and his help. He wasn't sure how much the man owed but feeling how heavy the pouch he'd gotten off the man he figured it was more than enough. Before he was spotted, he returned to Athenril, never once being spotted. He had quick hands and light fingers. Once there he held the pouch out to her keeping the one he'd gotten from the henchman for himself. She took it.

“This is more than what he owed.” She told him looking into the pouch it contained a lot of coin.

“Put the extra towards what is needed to get us into the city.” She nodded slipping the pouch away. Now she knew he was right he hadn't been gone all that long and returned with way more than what the man had owed if he kept it up he'd pay the debt off way before the year was up.

“Tell your uncle we'll make the arrangement. Welcome aboard.” She left taking her people with her. He watched them for a moment thinking over what to do when they got into the city. He returned to his family. As soon at Gamlen saw him the older man approached him.

“Any luck?” He glanced at the family behind him well aware that Leandra didn't really approve of what it was Thayris would be doing.

“Athenril said she would take care of it.” Gamlen nodded saying nothing as the others joined them. Leandra said nothing. They needed in the city and he had obviously gotten Bethany out of doing anything illegal. They were let into the city, following Gamlen to his little hovel in what was called Lowtown. Thayris made a face seeing the state of the place and quickly set about cleaning the place, going to the nearby merchant to get suitable furniture. Once set up Thayris left once again, hardly staying at the home. It didn't take him long to get the right contacts to get his potion. Slowly the year passed. Thayris paid the debt off long before the year was up. Taking on work in the thieves guild and the carta which didn't happen often, as he was human, but even with that, the carta wouldn't turn away such experienced hands. Thayris got a job at the Blooming Rose quickly becoming a premium attendant. It wasn't long before he bought a small place in the red light district for himself and started saving back to buy the estate back for his mother. He explored Kirkwall and it was soon known that he was one of the best connected men in the underworld. He met the odd healer in Darktown, a man called Anders. They met when a rival tried to send men to intimidate him into leaving Kirkwall. He got away, but was still quite injured. The rival ended up meeting some of Thayris's more violent coworkers. He met the pirate captain Isabela, who occasionally came the to Rose and paid for his services. He finally learned reading and writing from the others at the Rose, the red headed elf Jethann was particularly helpful in that department, his sass and wit kept Thayris interested and engaged in what would generally be rather boring lessons though, even in a year he was rough at best, there just wasn't enough time in a day for him to do all the work he set for himself and practice all the various skills he knew. He also learned how to use blades from Isabela. This he practiced often, never wanting to be in a position where he was useless again, unable to protect his family. By the end of his year he was well versed in how to use the daggers that he now carried with him everywhere. To many would like to see him dead in the underworld. What he never really realized was he was turning the underworld of its head. Just being human and working for the carta was something that rarely if ever happened. This simple fact made the sly thief's services outside the Rose sought after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> Comment and Kudos appreciated
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3  
> Evean


	3. Hard In Hightown

Bethany was waiting the next time Thayris visited. They'd been here a year and the Blight was over, but this was home now and she had heard word of an expedition that could... would make them the money to buy the estate back for their mother. She figured Thayris could get on the expedition if she could talk him into trying. He walked through the door looking like his normal bedraggled self. Trousers that were to big on his small frame held up with a bit of rope, a tunic that was dirty and was more patch than original fabric now, his hair was a mess hanging around his shoulders and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. Far away his hair simply looked black, but close up one could see dark brown, and red highlights in it. He smiled when he saw her green eyes brightening a bit. His eyes were a light misty sort of green. Thayris looked around. Their mother was out.

“Where is Mother?” He had money to give her as he always did when he visited the home.

“Out.” Bethany responded now faced with her brother she wasn't sure how to go about talking him into going on an expedition into the Deep Roads. “So... I heard of a pretty big expedition.” She wanted to bang her head on a wall that sounded so stupid. Thayris gave her a look he had heard of the expedition, knew the talk behind Bartrand Tethras.

“Yes news of that is everywhere.” He hoped Bartrand wasn't trying to keep it secret because if so someone somewhere had done a horrible job of it.

“Going would get an awful lot of money. We could buy back the estate.” It wasn't a bad idea, but he felt the risk wasn't worth the reward it could possibly give them.

“I don't think it is a good idea.” Thayris replied carefully not wanting to upset her.

“I could go then.” She replied. Bethany thought it was a good idea and didn't really understand Thayris's hesitation. “I am going to talk to Bartrand Tethras today.” Thayris sighed he couldn't let her go and she was obviously determined.

“I will go.” He smiled so she didn't feel guilty about him going. She brightened up knowing it'd probably be easier for Thayris to get on the team.

“Lets go talk to Master Tethras then.” They headed out the door, the coin purse he had for his mother was hidden in an inner pocket. Being a thief, he didn't carry it so obviously. He knew how light fingers could be. They headed into town and to the Merchants Guild area, where Bartrand would most likely be. They found him heading towards a group a dwarves that Thayris figured where people on the expedition. Bethany approached with a smile.

“Master Tethras are you still hiring for you expedition?” She asked as they followed him Thayris trailing a few feet.

“No!” Bartrand had ginger hair with a mustache he had done in braids though his beard was cut short Thayris didn't understand why he was being so short with them. “Andraste's tits, human! You know how many people want to hire onto this expedition?”

“We heard you're going into the Deep Roads. Surely you'll need all the help you can-”

“No!” He interrupted her. “You're too late! Already done! This is the sort of venture that can make a man for life! I'm not about to take any chances hiring random humans.” Seemed that Bartrand didn't like humans. But neither did one of his occasional employers. Thayris found it odd that the carta was willing to hire a human when normally they were like Bartrand and didn't like humans or well anyone that wasn't dwarf.

“Alright Master Tethras.” Thayris gently led Bethany away from the dwarf.

“What are we suppose to do now?” She sighed as they walked through town. “We've got nothing to stop the next person who tries to sell us out. This expedition was our last chance...”

“I will keep you safe sister no one will sell you out.” Thayris gently touched her shoulder he was making enough with all his jobs to keep Bethany safe and still save back to buy the estate plus most people in the underworld didn't want to go against him with how connected he was. “I'll figure something out.” He smile softly at her.

“We have to... We need coin, status something we can hide behind. As long as we're just refugees, we're no one.” She sighed and looked around she knew now a little better what her brother did. She at least knew he worked with smugglers. When a lanky red headed man bumped into Bethany, Thayris knew the guy had taken her coin purse it took her a second to realize it.

“Hey!” She shouted Thayris didn't bother going after that guy. He would take care of it later, but a dwarf stepped around the corner with a crossbow or at least Thayris thought it was a crossbow. One well aimed shot later got the would be thief, pinning him to the stone wall by the fabric on the shoulder of his tunic. The dwarf put the crossbow on his back and walked forward.

“I knew a guy once who could take every coin out of your pockets just by smiling at you. But you? You don't have the style to work Hightown, let alone the Merchants Guild.” The dwarf held his hand out to the thief who handed the coin purse over. “Might want to find yourself a new line of work.” He punched the guy in the face, then pulled the arrow from the wall. The guy grunted, falling to the ground. The dwarf turned and walked over to them, handing Bethany her coin purse back while twirling the arrow between his fingers. Thayris glared him down warning the man not to say to much in front of Bethany figuring the man was here to talk business. “How do you do? Varric Tethras, at your service!” Thayris nodded slightly still glaring the man down, though quick fingers went to work as the dwarf was to close. He snagged a dagger sliding it into his tunic. Varric looked at the girl then at Thayris. He knew a bit about the man he stood in front of, how well connected he was. The guy had no shoes on and was glaring. Varric got that he didn't want to talk in front of what he assumed was a sister. Despite what he knew he got close and never noticed the quick fingers taking a dagger from his belt. “I just thought I would save the pretty ladies coin.” He smiled brightly.

“Thank-you.” Bethany smiled back tucking her coin purse into her pocket. He nodded and turned and left telling himself he would meet up with Thayris later to talk business. Thayris walked his sister back to the house. When they arrived, their mother was home, so he handed the money pouch over to her with a smile. She accepted it with a nod then he left. He worked at the Rose and needed to get there to get ready for his work day. He grabbed clothes from his house in the red light district, not far from the Rose, then over to work where he bathed, shaved, and cleaned up for his job putting on tight pants that fit him and a vest that looked very lovely on him. He brushed his hair to fall around his face in flattering manner. Once done he went to the main area where Madam Lusine nodded at him as he sat at the bar with his friend Jethann.

  
  


Elsewhere Varric had gotten a bit more information on the eldest Hawke, heading to Lowtown where the Hawke family lived. He was hoping to get Thayris to come out and talk to him, seeing how the man didn't want to in front of his family. He knocked on the door smiling when the sister answered it.

“Oh uh... Varric right” She gestured him to come inside despite being in Lowtown it was a decent home with some nice furniture.

“Yes, Varric Tethras.”

“Oh I never introduced myself. I'm Bethany Hawke.” She held her hand out and he shook it with a smile then gestured to her mother, Gamlen was out. “This is my mother Leandra.”

“A pleasure.” He shook Leandra's hand, noticing that Thayris wasn't here.

“What can I do for you?” Bethany asked curious about what the dwarf was doing here.

“I was actually looking for Thayris.” Varric shifted his weight a bit.

“He doesn't live here... I'm not sure where he is staying...” Bethany replied slowly it sounded bad that she didn't know where her own brother lived, but it was the truth.

“Ah well thank-you anyway.” He shook their hands again and left wondering how he would track the guy down. He wandered back to the Hanged Man, bidding Isabela hello as he passed to go to his room. Isabela was a dark hair beauty, a pirate with a sassy attitude. Then he stopped. She was friends with Thayris so she might know how to contact him.

“Isabela I need to speak with Thayris Hawke.” He said as he looked at the woman, who looked like she was getting ready to leave.

“Bring some sovereigns.” She gestured him to follow her, he gave her a look, but followed. Out of the Hanged Man, up to Hightown to the red light district, Varric didn't really come here and when Isabela headed into the Blooming Rose Varric stopped.

“Isabela I'm not buying anything here for you.” She looked at him then smiled putting her hand on his shoulder she steered him inside.

“Sweetheart I'm buying for myself. You wanted to talk to Thayris you'll have to buy an hour of his time.” She gestured to the bar where Thayris sat, though Varric hardly recognized him from their meeting earlier. Wearing clothes that fit and cleaned up, Thayris almost looked like a different man. “You'll want premium service.” Isabela stepped around him going to Madam Lusine who stood by the bar keeping a watchful eye on clients she smiled when she saw Isabela obviously the women knew each other. Isabela handed two sovereigns over without word and with a sway to her hips walked right up to Thayris. Thayris stood with a smile on his handsome face, putting one arm around Isabela's waist.

“I was wondering when I'd see you again.” He glanced towards the white hard stern looking Madam Lusine who nodded her head probably a signal that Isabela had paid the required amount.

“You're so expensive I can only buy as a treat to myself.” She started heading up stairs to one of the private rooms, but Thayris stopped and looked at Varric. Madam Lusine was looking at him as well.

“Brought a friend?” Thayris asked misty green eyes looking at Varric

“Unfortunately, he's here for business.” Isabela murmured softly. Thayris frowned at that looking Varric, over undressing him with his eyes.

“Unfortunate indeed. Jethann, keep Isabela's friend company would you.” The red headed elf smiled turning to Varric.

“You get all the good clients.” Jethann pouted as Thayris led Isabela to one of the private rooms closing the door behind them. Madam Lusine held her hand out towards Varric.

“Fifty silvers, someone may touch you, briefly. One sovereign for standard service. Two for premium service and Thayris is a premium service.” Varric handed over two sovereigns, Madam Lusine took them with a smile. “You can wait an hour for Thayris or you are of course welcome to our other premium services.” She gestured him into the room with a smile. She didn't care what people did with the time they bought as long as they paid. Jethann came to Varric's side as the dwarf sat at the bar to wait.

“I am a premium service.” Jethann purred as he sat beside Varric at the bar gesturing to the guy behind the bar. “Wine for two please.” The guy nodded, getting two wine glasses and filling them, handing one to Jethann and setting the other in front of Varric.

“I... uh just need to talk to Thayris.” Varric took the glass in front of him and sipped on the wine he glanced at elf sitting by him.

“Mmh... he gets all the good clients.” Jethann pouted gazing over Varric eyes drawn to the chest hair that was on full display due to the unbuttoned red silk shirt the dwarf wore. Varric didn't know what to say to that so he sipped his wine and used it as an excuse to stay silent. Jethann watched Varric with a smile. It didn't seem the dwarf was used to being hit on. When another person entered Jethann stood. “As nice as it is to stare, I wont make money doing so.” He touched Varric's chest lightly running fingers trough the hair there. “Though if you change your mind, well you can find me here.” The elf winked and walked off wine glass in hand. Varric shook his head a bit and finished his wine. He didn't get anything else to drink. He didn't want to have much alcohol in his system when he talked to Thayris. He knew the guy had a reputation for having a silver tongue. Varric did wonder why he hadn't heard that Thayris had a job here, but then again he didn't seek information out of brothels or the like. He sat at the bar the whole hour until Thayris and Isabela exited the room they'd went into. A maid went into the room as Thayris headed into a back room, Isabela walked over to Varric.

“It'll be about fifteen more minutes.” She sat down by him. Her hair was a mess and she seemed very happy, but otherwise she looked the same as when she had left. Varric knew that she wasn't here to talk to Thayris and this obviously wasn't the first time she'd been here either.

“You could of told me what Thayris did.” Varric grumbled a bit while glancing around. There were several people he knew idling about chatting with others.

“Thought you knew. You know everything.” She smiled actually very happy that Varric hadn't known this about Thayris.

“Apparently not everything.” Varric muttered as Thayris walked back into the room looking like he had taken a quick bath. He walked right up to Varric and held his hand out for the dwarf.

“Master Tethras.” Thayris smile was a suggestive disarming thing. Varric stood up without taking the offered hand Thayris turned and led him up to the same private room he'd taken Isabela to, just as the maid scurried out of it. Thayris stopped at the door gesturing Varric into the room then stepping in and closing the door. The room was very nice. A large ornate bed against the wall in the center of it, while a couch and several chairs sat by the fireplace.

“I'm here to talk.” Varric told Thayris quickly. The man dipped his head a bit and pulled a robe from the otherwise empty wardrobe that sat against the wall across from the couch. He pulled it on easily and sat on the couch gesturing to a chair.

“Then make yourself at home and we'll talk. You do after all have an hour of my time.” Varric sat in one of the very comfortable cream colored hairs the couch matched the chair and light colored wood of all the other furniture.

“I seen you talking to my brother, Bartrand.” Varric watched Thayris get comfortable on the couch.

“Yes. My sister wanted on the expedition. I don't want her going, so I would have, had Bartrand agreed.” Thayris shrugged his shoulders he wasn't all the upset over Bartrand not agreeing. He'd keep saving up as he had been doing.

“The expedition doesn't need another hired hand. Bartrand needs a partner.” Thayris looked thoughtful at Varric's words.

“I still don't know if the risk is worth it.” Thayris replied calmly. It all seemed like such a gamble, especially if he put his own money towards the expedition. There was no guarantee that he'd get that money back. “Exactly how much would make me a partner?”

“Fifty sovereigns.” That was a lot of money. Enough to keep Thayris going for awhile. He had more than that saved back, but he wasn't going to dip into what he was saving back for the estate.

“That is a lot of money.”

Varric nodded. “Yes, but profit will be split evenly.”

“There is still no way of knowing if there is anything worth it down there.” Thayris shifted, propping his feet up on the couch.

“Bartrand is going off very good information. It's an abandoned thaig. It'll be worth the risk.” Thayris wanted to know exactly what information, but figured he wouldn't get that off the dwarf. Varric was different that his brother.

“I don't have that kind of money.” A lie, but Varric didn't need to know that.

“I'll help you get it. Odd jobs here and there like you already do.” Thayris made a face at that. It would be easier to come up with the money if he had help, and he doubted anyone he worked for would say anything against the dwarf, though him having help wouldn't be a problem for anyone he worked for beyond the carta, which with Varric being a dwarf the carta wouldn't care.

“Fine, but I need to go up Sundermount. I have a errand I need to complete.” Varric didn't really like the idea of going up Sundermount, but he couldn't fault Thayris for wanting someone to go with him, because one never knew what they'd run into.

“I can help you with that.” Varric held his hand out and Thayris shook it with a smile.

“A pleasure doing business with you Master Tethras.” Varric stood up Thayris stopped him. “You have half an hour still.” Varric glanced at the man Thayris had a mischievous smile on his fine.

“I'm good with leaving early.” Varric replied. Thayris pouted, but stood and opened the door letting Varric.

“Have a good evening.” Varric nodded and walked out. Thayris stood there watching him while leaning against the frame, robe still on and a wistful look on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> I'll be putting this one on hold or updating slowly from now on.  
> Sorry.
> 
> Anyway  
> Enjoy  
> <3  
> Evean

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dragon Age
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3  
> Evean


End file.
